Adventures in The P.G.L.A Episode 1
by Blaine
Summary: a tale of the P.G.L.A, many secrets of the pokemon league explosed


  
  
Finally our heroes have made it to The Seafoam Islands. "Ash, we need to go to the Pokemon Center. Your pokemon look sick. Especially your Pikachu." Misty offered.  
"Ok, ok Misty. Man we haven't eaten in days. I need a cheeseburger." Ash replied.  
When they arrived at the Pokemon Center Joy had a message for them. "We have a phone call for you." Joy said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh great. Is it my Mom? Professor Oak?!" Ash questioned.  
  
"No Ash it's not for you. It's for Misty and Brock." Joy answered.  
  
The computer turned on and an old man appeared on the screen. He had a long white beard and a bald head. "Brock. We'd like you to be at the next meeting of the P.G.L.A.(Pokemon Gym Leader Association) There is something important we'd like to tell you there. See you at the meeting tomorrow."   
  
"I wonder what they want to see you for. Brock, you don't think they'll shut down your gyms do you ?" Misty questioned.  
  
"Of coarse not. They're probably changing the rules or something. I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Well the PGLA is at Indigo Plateau so we better fly there. Ash let's take your Charizard. It'll listen to me and is big enough to carry both of us." Brock replied.  
  
"Ok. Maybe we'll meet the elite four so it's worth going I guess. Pokeball go." Ash answers.  
  
Charizard spreads his mighty wings. Ash, Misty, and Brock get on his back and they fly to Indigo Plateau. When they reach the front gates of the Pokemon League a guard confronts them. "You know what to do." The guard requests.  
  
"The password is Lance. This boy will come with us. I promise he won't bother anyone." Misty and Brock reply.  
  
"You are good to go." The guard said.  
  
Inside was a long hall where pictures of past gym leaders hung on the wall. Under those were the pictures of their pokemon. "Some of these gym leaders must have been really good. Look at this one. He had an Alakazam and a Hypno. I'm not sure if I could've beaten him." Ash said.  
  
"Your right Ash. The gym leaders before us were very good. They didn't have a limit to how many pokemon they could carry with them so battles could last forever." Brock agreed.  
  
"Ah you finally made it. Brock, we'd like to inform you that there has been a challenge to your position of gym leader. There is one person who thinks he has what it takes to be a gym leader and since there can only be one gym per type of pokemon he will have to challenge you. You may choose two pokemon of the same type. The battle will be at the rock field for you Brock. Good luck to you both." Huchi( The PGLA Administrator)said.  
  
" Do you think you'll win?" Misty questioned.  
  
"I hope so. I'm a pretty good trainer but maybe not as good as some trainers who are devoted to training. I mix training with breeding so my pokemon are probably not as strong as others." Brock answered,  
  
"It is time to report to your fields. Let the battles begin!" Huchi said over the loudspeaker.  
  
Brock's battle started first. "In the red corner, Brock will defend his title as a gym leader. And in the blue corner, Gary will challenge Brock ." Huchi announced.  
  
"Gary!!!!!!!!! Oh no. Not Gary. If he wins I have to fight him to win the boulder badge again. Please Brock you've gotta win this one for me." Ash said paethetically.  
  
Brock started off by sending out his Geodude. "Go Geodude!! I know you can do it!" Brock commanded.  
  
"Heh heh. You're in for a big surprise Brock old boy. Go Golem!! Show this loser who's boss." Gary countered.  
  
"Geodude tackle attack now. Try to get it off balance." Brock commanded.  
  
But when Geodude executed it's attack, Golem countered with his tackle. When they made contact Geodude was knocked out. But it still wasn't out of the match. It got back up and looked for it's oppenent.  
  
"Oh you want more do you. Golem dig attack now. Try and beat that. Ha Ha." Gary commanded.  
  
Golem dug a hole and went underground. Then it came up and out of the ground right under Geodude. Geodude was thrown out of the ring. "Geodude is out of the match." Announced the Referee.  
  
"Oh no. You're my last hope Onix. Go Onix. Show them what we're made of." Brock said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"That's pathetic. Golem return. Go Rydon. Turn that Onix into gravel." Gary said with confidence in his voice.  
  
"Onix use your bide attack!!!!!" Brock commanded.  
  
"Rydon show them your ice beam attack now!!!!!!!!!!!" Gary half laughed.  
  
The ice beam literally froze Onix in his tracks. "Onix is unable to fight. Gary is the winner!!" The referee announced.  
  
"How could I lose. I thought I was the best when it came to rock pokemon. Gary you deserve the win. You are a better trainer then me and you deserve the title as gym leader more than I." Brock sadly said.  
  
"Yeah I know. I knew I was better from the start. I can't lose.", Gary said laughing.  
  
"Looks like Gary is the new gym leader for the Pewter City Gym. We will give you information right away on your gym.", said Huchi excitedly.  
  
"I can't let Gary take away Brock's title like that. I'm gonna win it back for Brock. It may take a while, but I'll do it.", thought Ash.  
  
  
The End of Episode 1  
Next Episode: I will tell the tale of how the P.G.L.A. was founded.   
Preview: Giovanni had just created Team Rocket and is looking to cause trouble. There is no one to stop him but the gym leaders.  



End file.
